


Sweet Cherry Pie

by Shrinkynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Shrinking, tiny!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny!Dean drabble this time. There's not a lot Dean likes about being shrunk, but giant pieces of pie are definitely a perk. He doesn't expect what happens next though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

"Are you certain this is what you wanted?" Castiel asked hesitantly, holding the white diner bag close to his chest. 

Dean nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet and holding up his hands. "Hell yes! C'mon, Cas, give it before it gets cold!" 

Castiel sighed and pulled out the box that contained a piece of still very warm cherry pie from the diner on the other side of town. He set the bag aside and placed the box on the table next to Dean. "Do you have to be _naked?_ " 

"I have _one_ set of clothes, I'm not getting them dirty if I don't have to," Dean replied as he tugged his shirt over his head and added it to the pile that contained his boots and jacket. "Besides, I don't trust Sam to get me anything normal if I lose them. I'll end up looking like a damn Barbie." 

Once the underwear and socks were off, Dean darted over to the box, grinning excitedly. He pushed the styrofoam lid up and nearly bounced on his heels at the sight of the golden, flaky crust and the rich red filling just oozing out of it. Behind him, Castiel pulled out a chair and sat down, but Dean was too focused on hiking himself up onto the edge of the container and swinging his legs over to notice the attention. 

His feet squished in the warm filling and he took a moment to wriggle his toes before he hurried towards his goal. Dean couldn't help but scoop up a handful of filling to shove in his mouth. It was bliss, just warm and sweet enough for his tastes and he let out a pleased moan as he chewed and swallowed. The pie came to about waist-height so it was no problem to climb on top and walk across the cinnamon-sprinkled pastry. 

Dean jumped on the crust curiously and yelped when it gave under his feet, sending him into the slowest and strangest fall of his life as he _oozed_ into the pie. He laughed loudly the further he sank in. His legs slid on the bottom crust and he ended up sort of half sitting, half floating in the cherry filling. Once he settled he decided that this was the best position _ever_ because he could sit back and relax while picking at bits of crust and filling. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" 

The sudden question caused him to choke on the piece of filling-dipped crust he was swallowing; he'd completely forgotten that he wasn't alone. Coughing and hitting himself in the chest, Dean looked up and gave a sheepish grin to his audience of one. 

"Yeah. This is...this whole situation really sucks, y'know? But some things--like this, this is something I would _never_ be able to do. Plus this is some damn good pie you brought me, Cas." 

"Is it?" Castiel's eyes flicked from Dean to the pie and not in a million years would Dean have guessed what happened next. 

Castiel reached out, his massive hand passing over Dean to curl around the end of the pie and _lift it out_ of the container. He splayed his arms wide across the crust and completely froze as Castiel brought the tip of the pie to his mouth. It was a gaping maw, the teeth barely visible but still _there_ as his lips closed over the pie. The crust cracked under the pressure and Dean watched, wide-eyed, as it fractured and the separated pieces disappeared behind those chapped lips. 

There was the smallest pressure of Dean's feet and he jerked them back with a yell. "CAS! What the hell!" 

Unfazed, Castiel calmly leaned back, his mouth full and Dean's pie significantly smaller. Dean stared up at him as he chewed--and he must've learned his manners from him and not Sam because his mouth would occasionally open and Dean could _see_ the food inside. After a moment Castiel swallowed and nodded solemnly, as if this was a serious, important decision. 

"This is very good pie," he pronounced, fixing that piercing stare on Dean and it was a hundred times worse when he was barely five inches tall. 

Dean forced out a chuckle to lighten how freaked out he was feeling. "That's, um, that's great, Cas." 

Castiel smiled, that small, pleased smile that never failed to turn Dean's insides upside-down. Of course, when he leaned in again it had Dean's insides flipping for a whole new reason. 

Dean watched as his lips closed around the pie, so close he could lean forward and press his face against them if he wanted to. He drew his legs close and held his breath waiting for Castiel to bite down, but he never did. There was a gentle prodding at his foot that made him jump and it took a second for him to realize that it was Castiel's _tongue._ It pressed against his foot and traveled further, up between his legs removing any filling it its path until it hit Dean's waist. 

No, not his waist, his _dick._ His tiny, vulnerable dick and he'd've objected if Castiel hadn't been so gentle in his exploring, so careful with the tip of his tongue giving tiny flicks that quickly got Dean hard and aching. Despite himself, Dean moaned, closing his eyes and leaning back into the warm pie filling around him. 

He didn't want to admit it, but this was part of his fantasy. Not the giant tongue and the deep moans that vibrated his entire body but the _sex,_ though this was turning out better than he could've ever imagined, too. 

"C-Cas, oh god," he whimpered as the tongue licked from his ass to his cock. His legs wrapped around the thick flesh and he tried to grab the crust for leverage but it kept crumbling in his hands. "Cas, _please!_ " 

Castiel was relentless with his touching, Dean's pleading only bringing him closer so his upper lip brushed against Dean's face. Dean didn't even care so long as Castiel kept moving his tongue the way he was. He brought his hands around to rest on Castiel's lip and he pressed needy kisses to it. It was too much, a continuous assault on multiple hot spots that he couldn't pull away from. 

Dean was trembling by the time he came, a quivering mess under Castiel's tongue. And then he kept _licking,_ like he could actually taste him and was intent on gathering up every last bit of Dean's orgasm. He was over-sensitized and trembling but it was only worse when Castiel's mouth retreated and he was left alone and _cold_ despite the still warm pie around him. 

It was like Castiel knew his dilemma because his other hand came up to slowly ease behind Dean and scoop him from the leftovers. Dean shivered briefly before he was covered by that tongue again. It swept all over his tingling body, cleaning him of the sticky cherry filling and leaving him in a heavy-limbed heap. 

"Cas, Casss." He barely managed to groan the name, but he was heard all the same. 

Castiel didn't move back so his lips dragged over Dean's skin and his breath puffed hot as he replied. "Yes, Dean?" 

"Bath. Need a _bath._ " 

"In the sink? I can help you get clean." 

Dean shook his head. Or he tried, but really only succeeded in lolling his head back against Castiel's fingers. Below him, above him, Castiel was everywhere and it was overwhelming. "Big bath. You 'n me." 

Castiel was silent for a long moment, long enough for Dean to force his eyes open and watch as Castiel pulled back enough to look down at him. He was only gone a brief moment before he was in Dean's space again, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Of course, Dean." 

He could feel them moving and normally he hated being carried, but he was too loose and relaxed to care. Castiel wouldn't drop him, he was perfectly safe and still close to his lips. "Cas?" 

The sudden sound of running water was loud to his ears and he winced even as it faded into a dull roar. He focused instead on the hum above him as Castiel replied with a simple, "yes?" 

"That was a good pie," he murmured. There was a deep chuckle and he closed his eyes as it rumbled through him. "Real good pie." 

Another pressure against him, another kiss with just a light flick of tongue. "Yes, it was."


End file.
